Lost and Different
by theatrenerd4509
Summary: poor little Andromeda has lost her house and family. Another clan has destroyed the things she loves. she has no memory of the past. Will she remember her past to help her in the future or risk being destroyed by another clan.


Chapter 1- Destroyed

**AN: So this is my first story yet. I really hope you all like this story and please review. This story takes place 14 years after Renesmee is born. Pass my story on**

The day started out as any other day. I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, came home, started homework, ate dinner, finished homework, got ready for bed and my mother came in to say goodnight.

"Good night Andromeda." Said a calming, comforting womanly voice.

"Good night mom." I said while covering myself with blankets and then went to sleep.

Time went by slowly as if a snail was controlling the fabric of time and space. I laid there asleep, dreaming, lost in my subconscious. Suddenly in the middle of the night there was a crash of broken glass. Following that, there was ticking and with a pop. The entire house now lay in a dense cloud of smoke and fog. Inside the depths of the fog there were sounds of crashing and banging up against the walls. Then a man opened my door. I laid there still in my bed as if I was a rug on the floor silent and still. Then the fog cleared and the man that had entered my room was my father.

"What's going on daddy?" I asked as he lifted me off my bed and onto the cold floor of the cloudless room. While the others in the house were still lost in the cloud of smoke. I don't know why the smoke is gone from my room and not in the house but I didn't ask anything that wasn't necessary

"They're another clan, you know people like us. They want to take this land for themselves. We can hold them off, but you and your sisters need to run. Go run as far as you can get away from this place and hide." My father said with much stress and tension in his voice. My father was only like this when something was wrong. For my sisters and I to run and hide than indeed something was wrong.

My father hugged me quickly and then my mother came in while my grandparents, aunts and uncles were fighting the enemies. "Marina and Cassandra just left. Did Andromeda leave yet?" my father said nothing and took a step to the right. My mother came over to me knelt down to meet my eyes "Do you know what to do?" she asked. I nodded showing my understanding. My mother continued. "If anything happens, remember who you are and you'll find whatever it is you're looking for."

I nodded one last time. I went to my balcony door, but at that time a woman with jet black hair burst through the door to my bedroom. She grabbed my mother by the back of her shirt and threw into the wall. She came after me next but my dad jumped in front of me to protect me and started to fight her. My mother got up shook her head to clear the memory of being thrown into a wall and ran to help my father and her husband.

I opened the door to my balcony and turned around. Everyone was fighting besides my two older sisters and three older brothers and I. I saw the struggle between my parents and the woman with jet black hair. I turned back to face the forest took a deep breath and leaped off my balcony into the air. It felt as though I was flying on top of a magic carpet. When I landed, I landed safely and out of harm's way. I turned back to my house. Through the glass looking into kitchen I saw someone light a match and then dropped setting that beautiful, open, free house on fire. More shadows silhouetted by the flame came out the front door and ran the opposite direction of me. All eight of them were as one. With each step they took they became a wave of death. Then more shadows ran out of the house but they weren't like the eight that were as one, they were staggering and limping as if they were severely injured I took a step but couldn't take more than that. My Parents told me to run, but instead I sat there alone watching the flame devour my house like a great white shark eating its prey in one big bite.

A single, lonesome tear drop fell from my cheek and onto the ground. 'What just happened? How did this happen? Where are my sisters? Why is it this happened? Who were those eight people?' were the questions that yelled throughout my head. I realized I stood for almost an hour when everything in the forest froze. BOOOOOM! An explosion! My house blew up like a nuclear bomb. I was propelled up and into a nearby tree very fast and very abruptly, and then fell seven feet to the cold, damp earth. The ground was comfortable; it was cushioned by the autumn leave of gold, brown and yellow. 'So this is what it's like to be lost" I thought. A five year old girl lost in the forest and possibly injured. I heard the breaking of sticks and leafs and saw multiple people running towards me when everything went black.

**AN: So If my schedule can allows me to write and if I don't get writer's block the next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
